Of Broken Blood
by Horselvr4evr123
Summary: A prophecy has been found in present time and a new yet old powerful enemy has been revealed. Will Danny be able to stop this creature of the most feared element and save both worlds? Or will he fail his people, humans and ghosts?
1. The Prophecy

This is a random idea that bloomed into a story. I'm very proud of this chapter and hopefully it meets all your expectations of a good chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Montana and I don't own the Great Wall of China. So, do you _honestly_ think I own Danny Phantom?

Well, here it goes...

* * *

_**Of Broken Blood**_

In an aged hall, an old ghost traveled to an archaic room. He floated to a dust covered bookshelf; the nearby window allowed him to view the troubled world in which he dwelled, filtering in the green tinted light that radiated into the ancient castle and allowed the old ghost to lift a book untouched except once after it was made. He opened it up and began to reluctantly read the ancient text...

"When the One's tears of worry and blood of a battle mix, the true King will be revealed to becalm the two worlds he has protected even since birth. His journey will truly begin when the two worlds become connected with modern machines and enemies of power and destruction are met and fought with pride and faith, with fear and despair. A ghost of the worst element known to man will come forth and challenge him, bringing him to the brink of defeat. During the battle of mortals in which he's involved, only then will true danger be exposed and deep effort of all become one. A great leader before and an amazing one after, he will lead both worlds to unity and peace."

Clockwork set the book down and sighed. All of his existence, he had dreaded this day, the day when he would see the destruction of both worlds. But after reading the ancient text of a great ghost philosopher, when books and writing were first introduced to the Ghost Zone and written not too long after, he felt only slightly "becalmed," just as the text roughly had stated. The text was right; he did feel better knowing that there was someone protecting them, protecting them all even before his birth. The shape-shifting Ghost of Time, protector and observer of the infinite realms, floated back into the main chamber, closing the almost untouched door behind him, and looked into the future to see who would be their savior. As he gazed into the mirror, he couldn't believe his eyes.

'Is this him? Could it really be?' He was astonished, but then he began to smile. Deciding that Fate didn't lie and was set in stone as final, he decided to take the future into his care and make sure that nothing that shouldn't happen were to take place. After all, _he_ was their only chance.

"Very well. Though I must wait till your birth, I do swear as your guardian to protect you until the prophecy has come true and even far after if I must. Unfortunately I cannot see too far ahead, but when the day comes that I am granted a clear vision of you, I will help you for all it's worth." With that last statement, he smiled at the hazy picture the mirror showed and had a feeling _he_ would be a strong and confident person.

Little did he know, the child he vowed to take under his wing, would not only cause him a lot of trouble, but would re-walk the road once paved by the one whom he once called Master...

* * *

So, how was it? Please RxR to let me know if I did good or not. This is an experimental story, so hopefully it does good. 

Chocolate! XD


	2. Defense Mechanism

Thank you everyone that reviewed, for, well, reviewing! If there are any questions throughout the story, PLEASE don't be afraid to ask me. I don't bite...hard. ; D Please RxR

_**

* * *

**_

Of Broken Blood

"Danny!" a Goth girl yelled down the hall. A black haired boy turned around, his blue eyes barely meeting amethyst through the crowd of students. A smile appeared on his face as the girl approached him.

"Hey," she said timidly, more tired than shy this morning. The raven haired girl yawned, covering her mouth with her free hand, causing the fourteen year old boy to smile a bit more.

"What?" Sam asked mid-yawn. The boy finished getting the books he needed for the upcoming classes before closing the locker.

"Oh nothing..." He smirked. There was always something about Sam that made him feel safe and secure, yet shy to the point of cluelessness of his crush on his best friend. Oddly enough, Sam felt the exact same way, but her Goth side, tough, independent and stubborn, kept her from admitting her feelings for her long time best friend. The 'third wheel' of the group, official techno geek and best friend of the two dubbed 'Love Birds' could easily tell of their unadmitted feelings towards each other, along with the rest of the school.

Tucker slipped behind Danny, winking at Sam whose smile grew just slightly in recognition, and was about to jump at Danny to scare him, until he noticed that when he tried to move his feet, they were stuck.

"What the..." He looked down to see the soles of his shoes iced to the floor, only noticeable to those just a few feet away.

Danny turned his head slightly and smirked, an amused look on his face. Sam chuckled lightly, knowing what had just happened and found it almost as amusing as

Danny did.

"Hey, did you honestly think all that ghost hunting wouldn't heighten my senses?" he whispered to Tucker.

The techno geek only glared playfully, at his best friend before a pleading look overcame the glare. His eyes glanced down at his feet before looking back into Danny's ocean blue eyes.

"Oh...right...sorry." Danny pointed a finger at Tucker's shoes, watching to see if anyone who shouldn't be was looking, then shot a blue ray from his hand to his friend's shoes and melted the ice.

"Man! I can't even sneak up on you anymore!" Tucker pouted.

Sam rolled her eyes and shrugged. "Guess it comes with the territory."

The warning bell rang and the three said their goodbyes before making their way off to class.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Lunch time came around and the long-time trio made their way to their usual table when Danny was bumped into by a tall, muscular figure his eyes didn't catch as he and his food fell to the ground.

"Ow," the blue eyed boy stated as he got to his knees and rubbed his head. Almost immediately he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt and yanked up.

"Uh-oh," was all Danny could say as his eyes locked onto the jock's, fear beginning to well up in his gut. Sam and Tucker could only watch in disgust and fear as their friend was being bullied by the worst bully in school, best jock and top bully of them all, Dash Baxter.

Blue eyes locked onto their prey, eyes narrowed in anger and frustration. The victim could only gulp, a feeling of what was to happen next replaying in his mind over and over again. It was only a matter of time.

From across the room, an African-American girl watched the scene with wide eyes as her friend was about to get beaten up, in front of the whole school no less, by the one and only Dash Baxter.

If there was one thing she hated, it was her friends and innocent people getting hurt, including Danny Fenton, her once biggest crush, now whittled down to 'just friends,' her 'job' too dangerous for them to be anything more.

After a second of watching, her eyes narrowed in disgust and finally she took action, making her way through the stationary crowd that had gathered around the two. Some were yelling "Fight! Fight! Fight!" over and over again, while others watched, hoping with pleading eyes that they would just let the poor kid go and let it be.

Valerie knew, though, that that would not happen, not easily, anyway. She knew how Dash and his posse worked; pride ran high in their blood, with egos the size of Jupiter.

Pushing and shoving her way through the crowd, her green eyes blazed with rage. Finally she made it to the front of the crowd and bellowed, "Let him go!"

The whole crowd became silent as all eyes focused on the source of the voice, but she hadn't said a word. Then who...?

"I said let him go, Dash!" Valerie followed the gaze of the crowd to none other than Sam Manson, Goth geek and one of the lowest on the social ladder, which ofcourse she didn't care about anyway, and best friend of Danny's. Valerie scoffed, a bit of jealously deep in her gut at the sight of some girl standing up for her Danny. Wait, hers? She did not just think that! They were over... right?

The African-American girl shook her head and focused on the situation in front of her and began to gather a plan.

Sam stepped forward but hesitated when she saw Danny flinch in pain at the sudden jerk Dash gave him, a warning of her coming any closer to them and beating Danny to a pulp if she did.

Danny squirmed slightly, trying to ease the pain in his neck from the way he was being uncomfortably held. This was the last thing he needed. It was enough he had to fight ghosts at almost all hours of the day, but this? This was almost worse than fighting ghosts because of the fact he couldn't use his ghost powers, for he had a secret identity to protect.

For days he had had to deal with the stress of having to fight ghosts, keep up with school, and keep his alter-ego safe from the world knowing...again. Just the thought of the Freakshow incident made his brain hurt. But right now he just needed to get out of this mess. Why was this even happening? What did he do?

Dash glared at Danny then said, "I got an F on my last test!" Ohhh. That would explain it all. And because he was dubbed Dash's personal punching bag, this was the result of him getting an F.

"Great..." Danny whispered as Dash reeled back his hand, preparing to punch. Everyone watched in awe and curiosity, many wanting to help but couldn't, their feet keeping them in place as their eyes were locked on the two teens. Valerie and Sam both watched, but in their minds they were trying to find a way to stop the fight and keep it clean.

Before they could react, though, Dash swung his arm, aiming for Danny's face. The blue eyed boy's eyes widened as he saw the punch coming towards him, and like a defense mechanism, his eyes glowed green slightly and, in the blink of and eye, pushed on Dash's large chest with both feet and did a back flip, landing on his hands then landing in a squat position, facing Dash who had stumbled to the ground.

"What the..." Everyone stared at Danny, whose eyes were back to normal, and back to Dash whose face showed confusion and awe. Sam and Tucker made their way over to Danny. His face slowly began to melt from concentration to confusion then slowly and clumsily fell to the ground.

In three seconds flat the three were out of auditorium and into the hall off to the side. "Dude!" Tucker exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air. "What happened in there?" Sam sighed as she looked between the two and finally rested her eyes on the still shocked boy.

"Danny," she said calmly and much quieter than Tucker had. Relaxing a bit, Danny looked to his two friends and sighed.

"Something..." he began, his voice quiet.

"Something what?" Sam asked curiously. Tucker sat down next to his friends and listened quietly, which was rare for him.

Something about how Danny was acting was...peculiar, to say the least. Normally if something bad or odd had happened, he would gather them in an enclosed room and quickly and quietly discuss what had happened. But now, she could immediately tell there was something very wrong and she was going to find out.

"Danny," she repeated. His gaze locked with hers and she gasped. His eyes were a bluish green, almost a mixture between his ghost form and human forms' eyes but without a glow to it.

Tucker peeked a look at them, his eyes widening as he realized what was going on, or at least he thought he knew.

Danny sighed, the memory of what had happened earlier still a tad fuzzy.

"Something...happened."

Tucker rolled his eyes and let out a dull toned, "Duh." Sam glanced a glare at Tucker who shrugged and looked back with soft eyes at Danny, who looked like he was barely beginning to calm down.

"What happened?" A small gust of wind blew in the room, none but Danny knowing why there was one, when there wasn't even a window in this particular room and the vent was closed to the point where no gust that strong could find its way through.

"Oh no," Danny said, his blue green eyes searching the room, a feeling all to well known slowly creeping up his spine.

"What?" chorused Sam and Tucker. They too looked around the room but found nothing odd, until Sam noticed what Danny had.

"Tuck, there's no window."

"And?" he asked, still not getting it.

"There's no window and the vent's too small for this big of a gust to come through..." She trailed off. Both pairs of eyes rested on Danny who had shakily gotten up and continued to look around him.

There could only be one thing that came to mind...

And without warning,

He disappeared...

* * *

Well, here it is, the next chappie. Hope you all liked it! Let me know how I did. I would say flames accepted, but I'm not cold anymore. I got a new blanket that keeps nice and warm thank you very much. **However!** Constructive criticism _is_ accepted. 


	3. Fire And A Vision

Thank you to those who reviewed! I love you guys : D Okay, on with the story!

* * *

_**Of Broken Blood**_

His eyes were blazing bright green with fury when he glared at the ghost that had come through the floor by surprise.

Getting up off his butt and into a more comfortable fighting position, he demanded, "What do you want?"

The flaming ghost sneered, his coal red eyes burning an amused glare into Danny's soul, causing the ghost boy to shiver slightly in his place, despite the small amount of heat he felt radiating off his opponent's spectral being.

"Why," it began, "I only want...your life!" It cackled evilly, sending even more chills down Danny's spine, a sickening feeling washing over him.

"What?" was all he could muster in response.

The ghost grinned and repeated in a whisper that still rose above the flames, "Your _life_."

All Danny could do was watch as it suddenly leaped into the air and raced towards him. The strange flaming ghost flew past him, Danny just dodging in time to not get hit directly, but he was slightly burned. The ghost may have missed a direct assault, but the heat radiating off of him was still intense enough to give even slight burns to those he came into close contact with, Danny included.

"Danny!"

Said boy could just barely make out the voice of his caller and became slightly frightened at the thought of his friends getting hurt.

The ghost sensed this and decided to use this weakness to his advantage.

"No!" Danny shouted, realizing too late what the ghost was planning to do.

He transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom, black hair becoming stark white. But there was something different in his aura, almost the same color as his eyes were before transforming, which oddly enough had stayed the same blue/green color as before.

In too much of a hurry to save his friends from their possible death, he didn't even look at the small mirror to see that his reflection remained where it was as if he were still standing there, when in reality he had gone off to fight.

The reflection shifted into another, that of the one and only Time Ghost Clockwork.

"Please do be careful, Daniel. I've had to bend reality, even slightly, to help you through your journey. Please don't let my efforts be in vain." And with that, it vanished altogether, leaving the reflection of the room to fill the mirror's surface.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"Danny!" Sam yelled again. She stopped when she realized Tucker was far behind her, catching his breath in large huffs.

"Seriously," she began as she quickly walked back to Tucker, "you really need to get in shape." Tucker gave a sarcastic look then stood up as his breathing became more relaxed and steady.

The two carried on in search of Danny when the temperature became slightly hotter, something unusual when the air conditioner was just on, and from the sound of it, still was.

"What the—" was all she could say before someone tackled her to the ground out of the way of the flaming ghost's attack.

"Are you okay?" the person asked.

"Yeah, I think so..." she mumbled, rubbing her head. She looked up and a large smile found its way across her lips.

"Danny!" The two shared a hug before the temperature's sudden rise made them realize that the ghost was still there.

"Guys!" Tucker yelled as he was being cornered by the ghost, covering his head with his arms. Before any real damage could be done, Danny hit the ghost with an ectoplasmic blast.

It turned towards his attacker and glared a darker glare than all the other ghosts combined had given Danny, causing the ghost boy to gulp in surprise at the amount of anger.

"Who dares attack me with that pathetic form of energy!"

Danny looked around, noticing that not only had Tucker been able to get away, but the fire ghost's shouts were attracting unwanted watchers.

"Oh no," he mumbled, "I gotta take this fight where no people can get hurt." With the decision made, he shouted loud enough for the ghost to hear him, "Hey! Betcha can't catch me!"

This caught the ghost's attention. Danny flew for his half-life through the halls. Luckily for him the halls were clear of any life, for the ghost alarm had silently gone off. Thanks to Danny's slightly enhanced hearing, though, he was able to tell it had rang.

"Wait a minute...oh no." It was then he realized he had to transform back before his parents got there, but he had to distract the ghost until then. But how was he going to pull this big stunt off?

"Maybe Jazz can help." After making up his mind, he immediately flew straight to his sister's current class, literally going straight through the walls with his intangibility kicked in.

Flying as fast as he could, he finally made it to her room where the class was talking quietly amongst themselves. The teacher had told them numerous times to stay quiet, but being teenagers, they couldn't help but talk at least a little. Because they were all too busy talking amongst themselves, no one, not even Jazz had noticed that the light for the silent ghost alarm had gone off.

He spotted Jazz in the far corner of the room, away from the door, and regained tangibility. This caused the room to become a bit more noisy and restless, half the students scared of the fact that Danny Phantom could have been the one to set off the alarm they had just noticed to be active, and the other half thinking he came to protect them from the ghost who had set off the alarm in the first place.

"Jazz." Said girl looked up and smiled nervously at the Ghost Boy. His directed question caused the whole class to become curious as to how the ghost knew her name and why he was here. Many questions flew around the room, but Danny couldn't waste time. He needed her help.

"Jazz!" His voice was more urgent than before.

"Y-yeah?" She knew who he was; this whole nervous thing was for show. The look in his blue/green eyes scared her, though. The unusual look of urgency and fear were evident in his oddly colored eyes.

"Come on. I need your help with the ghost." The class looked at the two in awe, mainly at Jazz who they thought wouldn't have anything to do with her parents' ghostly obsession, but the sudden look of determination in her eyes and the body expression of wanting to help was almost glowing off her body.

"Alright, let's get going. Where's he at?" Confidence was strong in her voice, as if she had been dong this all her life.

"He should be down the hall—"

A girl screamed as she watched the flaming ghost shoot through the wall where Danny had just come through not too long before.

_'Crap! He followed me! I need to lead him away from here. I knew I should have gotten everyone out when I had the chance!'_ he mentally scolded himself. There was no time to think about what he could have done; he had to think about how he would get everyone safe _now_.

Charging up an ecto blast, he fired at the ghost's red eyes, causing it to whither in pain to the floor, covering its eyes in agony.

Danny and Jazz took this chance to get everyone out of the room. Jazz looked to Danny, who nodded, a silent agreement made that only a brother and sister would be able to understand, and both went their separate ways, Danny distracting the ghost while Jazz went to get everyone out of the school.

After Jazz and the class left, he turned to the ghost, only to find that it wasn't there anymore. Without warning, he felt a blow to his head, and pain, before all went dark.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

_'Where am I?' he thought groggily. He rubbed his throbbing head with a gloved hand, then he pulled it away, realizing it wasn't the same material as he had remembered it being, yet there was a familiar feeling about it._

_He got up, stumbling, but made it up without too much effort, and looked around with his green/blue eyes._

_There were fields of green, bright with glowing flowers of a large variety of vibrant colors. All around him were a few dozen trees, all slightly glowing._

_Looking up, he realized the sky had a green/blue hue, as if it were the Earth and the Ghost Zone combined somehow. There was no sun, but the sky was bright all the same and a great feeling of deja-vu ran thick in his blood, but it seemed like there was a barrier, a barrier that suppressed the great flood of memories that wanted so badly to rush out and let him remember. _

"_Why?" His ghostly voice echoed in the small forest, the feeling of loneliness feeling stronger by the minute. As he looked around, he looked down at his outfit and realized they were different, yet similar to his ghost outfit. In fact, now that he thought about it, he realized they were basically the same except for the fact it was almost medieval style, like that of a Knight, or Prince even. His white hair bristled in the wind as it blew through the beautifully calm forest. But...why?_

_Just as soon as all of this strange little dream had begun, it ended..._

"Ow, my head," Danny mumbled, rubbing his head, the pain he had felt before dimming to a slight ache.

After a second of easing the pain, he realized that not only was he not in the Ghost Zone, or anything like it, but also that he had passed out, and his parents would be coming for the ghost that set off the alarm any second now. He had to find that ghost before anyone else got hurt.

A smell made its way to Danny's heightened senses and it took him a few seconds to realize it was... "Smoke!"

He looked around frantically for the source but didn't see any flames nearby. "It must be somewhere else in the building."

With that, he got up and lost tangibility, flying through the walls of the school to make sure no one else was there.

Sighing in relief that he hadn't found anyone else in the building, he was about to leave when he heard a muffled cry for help coming from a few doors down, this particular hall one he had forgotten about, for he had no classes down there. Without missing a beat, he was there in a flash.

"Hello?" he shouted questioningly, not quite sure exactly where this person who needed help was.

"Hello!" he yelled again when he heard more cries for help. When he entered the room, he noticed right away that flames were almost everywhere in the room, except in a small corner, just too far away from a window to get out without getting seriously burned. An empty fire extinguisher was lying on the floor in the flames, just starting to melt from the heat. If it weren't for the fact Danny was intangible, he would be coughing just as much as the people trapped inside, and he had only just entered the room.

"Hello!" There was a muffled but still louder reply from the corner and he made his way over there. Who it was surprised him the most.

"Jazz? And…Dash?"

* * *

I love writing this story! It's so much fun! Reviews make me feel all gooey inside when I please my readers. Gooey...melted chocolate! I hade about 3 chocolate bars this weekend...mmmm...yum! XD 


	4. Saved And A Secret

Here's the next chappie of my new story! Thank you every that reviewed, I appreciate it a lot! In fact, I loved the reviews so much I decided to update! Thx!

**_

* * *

_**

**_Of Broken Blood_**

Jazz had almost passed out from exposure to the toxic gas the fire produced, and Dash was not too far off from passing out as well.

"Phantom?" Dash said weakly. Jazz looked up at hearing her brother's alter ego's name and a weak smile formed on her soft lips. Tired turquoise eyes rested on her brother's ghost form and she coughed weakly.

The fire was spreading closer, the two having run out of protection. The once-full fire extinguisher had at one time been useful in keeping the fire at bay.

As soon as Danny landed on the ground next to them, he became tangible. _Big_ mistake.

Immediately he began coughing, lungs filling with the smoke as—through mostly habit, for he had no need to breathe in his ghost form—he began to try to breathe.

Dash's eyes widened in fear, then became confused as Danny suddenly stopped.

"Duh!" Slapping his head with his palm, he simply stopped breathing and looked at his sister and bully. It was very ironic that he was the one to save Dash when it was he that would bully Danny's human half.

"Please Danny, help." Jazz's voice was faintly heard over the growing flames. Dash looked at the girl and a genuine look of concern was clearly etched in his features.

"Come on, we gotta get out of here. Last time I checked, humans don't survive long in fires, whether they're burned or not." Dash looked up at his and Jazz's savior, an odd sense of familiarity rushing over him. Not the feeling he knew him because he was the town's hero, or at least in the eyes of many, but the fact he looked and sounded familiar.

The jock's eyes widened when he realized the truth. Only in a moment of life and death do one's surroundings become clearer. It was now that everything seemed to fit. With this new revelation, he realized that he would be able to help with the rescue now that he was not as clueless as before, whether it was behind the scenes or right along side him.

"Fenton, we gotta get out of here." Without realizing what Dash had just said, the fact he addressed him as if he were human not ringing any alarms in his head, the two picked up Jazz and Danny made them both intangible, heading out through the wall to the outside. "Dude! How do you get used to this?"

Danny chuckled and replied, "Eh, it's useful for dodging blasts and getting away from someone who wants your guts."

Dash noticeably, as visibly as possible, shivered. "And why would they want, you know, your guts?" Danny sighed as he thought of Valerie and how he had accidentally ruined her life.

"Well, it wasn't my fault I ruined her life. That ghost dog wasn't mine!" he defended for no reason.

Dash paled slightly as he realized something. "You mean that huge green dog that—"

"Yup."

Dash's eyes trailed downward and he realized they were starting to descend towards the ground. Suddenly a billion questions seemed to appear out of nowhere and many of them were actually worth asking.

Jazz coughed and stirred, having blacked out not too long ago, but was coming around again. "Ow," she stated through a cough.

"Jazz!" Brotherly instincts came into action and his worries seemed to triple as he realized that she must have been exposed longest, if not longer than most, and was seriously hurt. Her usually combed and straight red hair looked frizzled as if she hadn't brushed it in a week and some of her hair's ends were slightly burnt.

The threesome landed at the front of the school, touching down next to the fire trucks. As soon as they landed, Danny shouted, "Help! Someone, these people need help! They were in the building for a while and need medical attention!"

Dash's eyebrows raised at the big words he had never heard Danny say before. _'I guess being the town hero and having a smarter older sister, you kinda pick this stuff up.'_

Two firemen who had herd the calls for help came rushing over to the three and took Dash and Jazz away, Danny hesitantly letting them go.

One of the firefighters turned to Danny and said, "Thanks for getting them...out...of there." The firefighter realized it was the one and only Danny Phantom that had risked his afterlife to save the people from the blazing school fire.

"No problem. Is there anyone else?"

The man admired the boy for his heroics, his secondhand view of the ghost boy only influenced by the firemen back at the base, for he had never seen Danny Phantom in person. He responded with a greater hint of confidence in his voice than how he felt about speaking to the controversial being centered on at the firefighter's base. "We're not really sure yet."

Suddenly there was a distressed scream that no doubt originated from inside the school.

Without waiting to find out waiting to find out from the firemen if there was confirmation that there was anyone left inside, Danny raced off into the building, forgetting he simply could have just flown inside.

"Hello!" Danny shouted once again. "Where are you?" There was no answer. Remembering about being able to fly, with a small smack to the forehead, he jumped up so his legs became a spectral tail, and flew off down the large hall intangibly.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

The students were outside the blazing inferno once known as a school, most nervously talking amongst themselves, a few others being treated for toxic inhalation and exposure to the fire.

Among the ones talking, either having already been checked out for injuries or having been able to get out before the fire spread, were Paulina and most of her posse, including Star, as well as Sam Manson, Tucker Foley, and Valerie Gray.

Despite the current situation, everyone was in their own little groups, discussing the matter at hand, whether they thought there were still people inside, comforting their friends, or blowing the whole thing off as if it were no big deal.

Sam and Tucker were the only ones truly worrying about the current situation, not sure if Danny was alright. Valerie was worried too, of course, but, convinced there was no one else inside, was worrying more about how this would affect her grades, considering she wouldn't be able to bring them up after all this. Where would she go for school? This was the only high school in Amity Park and the closest one was in Larkson City a few miles out and over a mountain range.

Suddenly everyone became silent as a scream was heard echoing out from the school. A few seconds later, Danny Phantom could be seen rushing to get inside the building.

"Oh no." Sam reeled around and found that Valerie had disappeared from sight. Tucker followed her eyes and his green eyes widened when he realized that Valerie must have seen, along with the rest of the students, Danny Phantom going into the school and had decided to go after him.

The two tried to run up to the school, but the flames seemed to get hotter as they approached, as if they didn't want them to enter their domain. They could only watch as a red and black, ghost hunting gear-clad girl rushed into the building on her jet sled, and there was no way to warn Danny.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Inside the flaming building, or what was left of it, a certain ghost huntress was flying down the hall. The flames seemed to not exist as Valerie raced over them, not feeling any heat. She mentally thanked whomever gave her the new suit for it being fireproof, or else she would be in great trouble.

She looked around, but didn't see anything, the smoke making that very hard. She tried to use the heat vision goggles, but of course that didn't work considering the whole place was too hot for even the goggles, which had to be turned off less they were to permanently malfunction if used too much longer.

Sighing, she looked around to see if there were anyone even in there. She was beginning to think the ghost boy merely led her into a trap to take care of her once and for all...or something like that.

As she passed a room, she turned back around, hiding next to the door as to not be seen, and peered inside, having heard faint voices coming from inside.

"Come on, wake up. Please!" she heard. She heard another faint voice. Whomever it was sounded weak and very out of it.

Valerie believed she should go in and see if she could help, but what she saw shocked more than anything else in her life. It was the ghost boy, her sworn enemy of whom she thought was just a ghost and couldn't care less about humans, holding a girl's head in his lap and trying to keep her awake. The room was fairly clean from the smoke, but the gray, toxic clouds were progressively making their way into the room.

"I have sensitive lungs," the girl coughed. Valerie pulled back and thought about what she had just seen.

"Don't worry, Jamie. I'll get you out of here."

The ghost huntress's green eyes widened when she heard him say the girl's name. How would he know her name?

She stepped back and sighed, her helmet filtering out the smoke as she breathed. This was something she had never seen in her life and had never expected to see. Not only was a ghost helping a girl he didn't know, but it was her sworn enemy that was the ghost that was helping a human girl he didn't know. He didn't know her, right?

That didn't matter now. She was unconscious and by the struggling look on his face, he looked like the smoke was starting to affect him some.

This had to be some kind of trick and Valerie wasn't buying it. She skillfully pulled out an ecto-gun just in case and held it close.

She was going in...

* * *

Wow, talk about trouble. Danny's in the burning school building, Valerie's gone in after him, and it seems no one else can get in. Hmmm... Please RxR! 


	5. The Sudden Vanish

Here's another chappie of Of Broken Blood! Hope you likie! _**

* * *

**_

Of Broken Blood

"Hold it, ghost!" She heard him groan at being called 'ghost', not even 'Inviso-Bill' or the preferred name of 'Danny Phantom.'

Danny froze in place as he began to feel light-headed, the heat and smoke slowly finding its way into his temporarily unused lungs and settling. He had to get them all out quickly.

"Valerie," he said without thinking about it too much. Whether he knew her secret right now or not had little meaning compared to getting the girl in his arms medical attention. "I need to...get her out." The smoke that had settled in his lungs was beginning to hurt and he didn't know how much longer he and the girl would last. After all, he was probably the one who had been in the burning school the longest.

Valerie's eyes widened under her tinted mask, but they quickly narrowed in suspicion. "And _why_ should I believe you?"

Danny sighed then coughed as the disturbance hurt his already weak lungs. "Does it...look like I'm...kidding?" He weakly glanced down at the unconscious girl in his arms.

Valerie's eyes softened and it was then she saw the current whole picture. There he was, her worst enemy, a ghost who was helping some human he didn't know. Then again, the conversation from earlier gave her reason to believe that at least the Ghost Boy somehow knew her. But why would a ghost that she thought likely started the fire be helping one of its victims?

"Fine," she sighed, putting her weapon away and kneeling down, holding out her hand. He looked up with a small glint of hope in his glowing green/blue eyes, and a familiar smile graced his soot-covered lips as he shakily took it.

"Can you take her to get help while I see if anyone else is in here? I don't think there is, but you never know in these kinds of situations." The way he said it, there was a sense of pride, and an aura of heroism about him. Never in her ghost-hunting career had she ever seen a ghost, especially _him_, show any sign of _good_ towards humans in general.

All the ghosts she had seen had been the ones to cause trouble and panic, Phantom having his own evil spree. Of course, the one piece of information about that that she was missing was the point that a human with ghost envy had been controlling him.

"How about, I trust you just this once, I get her help, then I come back in to make sure you had _nothin'_ to do with this fire." Danny gulped and nodded, her glaring eyes never leaving his form until she left the room through the window with the girl.

He sighed, again coughing a bit from the disturbance of smoke that had settled in his lungs. Getting up, he made his way out of the room and back into the hall where he made himself intangible and flew back down the main hall in search of anyone needing help before it was too late.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Valerie left the building, with a feeling she was leaving someone she knew behind. No matter how much she tried to shake the feeling, trying to convince herself that the Ghost Boy wasn't her friend over and over again, but an enemy she was only temporarily helping because of the fire, the feeling still lingered.

Sighing, she continued flying to the front of the school until she spotted the firefighters and gently touched down before getting off her hover board and carefully running to the firefighters.

"Here," she stated. One of the men turned around. When he noticed the girl barely breathing in the ghost huntress's arms, he immediately took her to get clean air and medical attention. Valerie glared lightly at the man's retreating form and whispered to herself, "Ya could have at least said thank you."

She rolled her eyes and jumped back onto her hover board where she took off back into the building, not noticing the nervous looks directed at her from two worried friends as they watched her go back into the burning building.

Sam and Tucker could only watch in worry as the fire's flames intensified.

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

"He must've started it after he knocked me out," Danny mumbled as he looked around for the ghost. He could be anywhere now.

"Darn it!" he practically screamed. The weakest walls trembled from the force the sound waves produced. Seeing the structure of the building was getting weak, he quickly covered his mouth with his hands when he realized how forceful the yell was.

A wall ahead of him collapsed. From his knowledge of fires, having learned about them as part of his fascination with becoming an astronaut, he realized that because it was the weakest wall and the only to fall after his yell, it was the one that had been burning the longest and therefore was one of the first walls to burn. His conclusion? This was about where the fire had started.

Making his way carefully to the room, he looked all around him to make sure the ghost wasn't going to randomly attack him and catch him off guard.

He turned a corner and just as he did, he fell back and onto the floor, landing on his butt, having almost run into someone or something. Apparently it was a some_one_ for there was a yelp of surprise and a metallic clang on the floor just a few feet away from him.

"Ow," Danny said as he rubbed the now sore spot. He heard a familiar groan of pain and noticed it was, "Valerie?"

She looked up in response and was about to answer when the fact he knew her name suddenly crossed her mind. Her eyes narrowed, barely visible to Danny's heightened sight through her helmet, and got up, suspicion clear in her green eyes.

"How do you know my name?" she demanded. Danny visibly gulped at his second slip, currently unaware Dash had already figured it out, that being his third slip.

"I—uh—" he stammered, not sure how to respond. How would he get out of this? Going through every single one of his options, which he found were few, he realized there was no way out and he would have to tell her the truth. "I know who you really are."

Valerie's reaction was of confusion and, strangely enough, curiosity. Instead of tearing his head off or tearing him apart molecule by molecule, she simply asked, "How?"

Bewildered, Danny didn't answer right away. That was an unexpected response from the shoot-first-ask-questions-later ghost huntress.

"How!" she demanded this time, confirming his thoughts of how he expected her to react.

"I've known for a while, Val, and—"

She cut him off, her glare boring deep into his very soul, worse than the fire ghost's, and that was _bad_. Now imagine being glared at like that, ten times worse, by a friend, who currently doesn't know that they're glaring at a friend. It wasn't pretty.

Danny visibly shrunk, an unusual reaction of his that left Valerie dumbstruck. Suddenly a shiver ran up Danny's spine and a second later the well known Ghost Sense appeared even though their surroundings were hot. What was stranger was the fact he began to shiver a little more as if he were...cold. In this odd moment, a sudden burst of flame crossed between the two, taking their minds off what they were thinking to where the blast had come from. A familiar evil cackle was all Danny needed to know who the source of the blast was.

"Oh no." Both of them turned around and locked eyes with a certain fire ghost. Valerie glanced at the ghost boy beside her, the hate in his blue/green eyes—Wait, blue/green eyes? When had that happened?

Valerie was cut from her thoughts as Phantom dodged an attack that had just barely missed her shoulder. She was even _more_ grateful for her suit being fire proof. But how long it would last in a one-on-one battle with a ghost that could shoot fiery blasts from its hands, she wasn't sure.

"I, Inferno, shall destroy you _both_!" They dodged, landing next to each other, a rare sight for the two normally enemies fighting each other, working together to defeat the ghost.

_'Why in the world is he helping me defeat one of his own kind?'_ the ghost huntress thought as they both shot an ecto and anti-ghost blast at, who they now knew as, Inferno. In a puff of red and black smoke, he disappeared.

In a sudden rush, every fire in the school seemed to vanish right before their very eyes, no smoke, nothing. The only sign it had happened in the first place was the fact the school was burned and, what was left of it, falling apart.

Valerie and Danny blinked in utter confusion, then looked to each other for an explanation. Finding none, Valerie slowly found her way back to reality and said, "That was...odd."

She heard Phantom chuckle a little and said, "I guess once we defeated him, all the fires in the school disappeared as if they were never there. Of course..." He trailed off as he looked around seeing the damage that had already been done.

Valerie got the hint and winced at the damage the fire had left behind. Danny looked up, meeting Valerie's eyes. Again the sense of familiarity crept through her when she noticed the slight blue color in his eyes.

"Why are your eyes...not all green?" This was a question she couldn't hold back and she found herself blurting it out before she even had a chance to stop herself.

"What?" He blinked at her, not sure how to answer such an odd question as that. What did she mean by 'not all green'?

Danny walked out to the hallway and sighed as he saw the devastating aftermath of the fire that had previously been eating away at the school. As soon as he did, he noticed the smoke that had once settled in his lungs was gone, as if it had never been there in the first place.

He looked down at his gloved hand and he saw the glove from his dream flash before his eyes before becoming normal again. What was going on?

Valerie followed him, the small sense of trust she felt radiating from him allowing her to feel a bit calmer around him. She watched curiously as he stared at his hand. In a flash she swore she saw him in a medieval version of his current clothing, his glove of a slightly different material than what she normally saw him wear, and his clothes that of a knight or prince, before going back to the burned school and regular Danny Phantom in its place once more.

"That was weird," they chorused. The two looked at each other in confusion. Their thoughts were cut off when they heard two shouts coming from down the hall and near the front of the school. Only a few seconds later a Goth girl and techno geek came running down the hall, fear and determination etched equally in their faces.

They stopped in front of Danny, asking if he was alright, getting a muffled "Yeah," before turning to Valerie, glaring at her as if there were no tomorrow. The whole sight before her was confusing, and because of the fight with Inferno, she didn't really feel like arguing at the moment.

"Don't worry! I'm going. Jeeze! And I thought _I_ had issues." Turning on her heels, she headed to her hover board. Before she left, having boarded her floating anti-ghost aircraft, she turned to Danny and said, "Phantom, you're not that bad. I'll give you that. But that doesn't mean I ain't keepin' an eye out for you, your _highness,_" she added sarcastically.

With that she left the school, leaving a very surprised and curious Danny behind. He immediately turned and ran for a room he knew had a mirror and peered at it, not believing what he was seeing.

His eyes were, as Valerie had said, "Not completely green," he repeated. Sam and Tucker raced after him and ran into the room, just in time to catch him as he was about to collapse onto the ground from shock.

This day was getting more interesting by the minute.

* * *

Also, check out my Profile for a new link added towards the bottom above where the stories are listed. I have a feeling all you DP Fans'll love it and be as excited as I was! XD 

Please RxR!


	6. A Few Hours After The Fire

Hey everybody! Sorry I haven't updated in, well, forever! It just so happens this chapter is kinda small, so to make up for it, I'll be updating the next chapter in roughly two days. However, I would highly appreciate it if you readers review, even if it's as small as this chapter is. Who knows, I may just update a little sooner...

* * *

_**Of Broken Blood**_

A few hours after the school fire had mysteriously gone out, Jazz was free to go home from the hospital. Because she didn't want her parents to worry, she begged the hospital to not call them unless her condition became anything along the lines of life threatening. Hesitantly the doctor that had been treating her injuries agreed.

Jazz got down to the first floor of the hospital and approached the front doors, which had motion sensors that allowed the doors to open upon detecting motion. She looked to the outside through the clean, glass doors and saw the sun almost down, for sunset had begun not too long before.

Sighing, she approached the doors and, as they opened, a cold gust of air entered the room in a wave that made her shiver. Only hours before she was feeling quite the opposite as far as the temperature went. Through the hours of being in the hospital, she admitted to herself she had been afraid, afraid of dying in a fire. Thanks to her brother, though, she was alive and well, and though she did feel a little bit weak from the whole ordeal, she was still here to see another day.

Fenton Works was only a few blocks away and she felt she needed fresh, natural air. Pure oxygen was nice, but the scents that filled the outside air made her feel even better. She would take this over smoke _any_ day.

A smile found its way on her lips and the freedom of walking in the crisp, cold, autumn air made her skin crawl in delight. As she walked on, though, her thoughts began to shift to that day's events. The fire, that ghost, and…her brother, who had not only saved her life, but Dash's and many others. It was days like this that made her glad he was her younger brother, someone she could count on when she was in trouble. She owed him her life, and a great thank you would never be enough to express how much he meant to her.

The moon began to rise farther into the sky and the sun's last rays struggled to stay above the far mountains that bordered Amity to the west, the rays causing the few clouds in the sky to be in varying colors of oranges, pinks, and reds visible in the late afternoon sky.

Jazz advanced on the all too well known building known as Fenton Works, her home. Looking around, she sighed and walked up the familiar steps. She opened the door as quietly as possible, wincing as the light from the room began to hurt her eyes, giving her a slight headache. Walking in the night with almost no lighting, entering a building with all the lights on was practically blinding.

"Ow," she muttered, rubbing her head to help rid it of the pain. Closing the door, she made her way to the couch where she sat down, sinking comfortably into the soft cushions. The redhead yawned, tired from the day's events. Shuddering, remembering the near-death experience, she pulled up her feet and tucked them under her body.

She heard talking, but where was it coming from? Was it coming from the lab? Or—

"—Guys, I assure you I'm fine, just a little...freaked out," she heard Danny say as he and his two friends walked through the front door.

"Are you sure, Danny?" Sam asked, a hint of concern in her voice.

"I'm—" He paused as he laid eyes on his sister. _'Oh my gosh! Jazz!'_

"Danny!" she yelled, a wide smile immediately following. The two siblings ran to each other and began asking questions of, "How are you? What happened? Are you okay?" and so on.

"Danny," Jazz began, but Danny continued to rant about how he should have gotten her out sooner, or stopped it from happening. Jazz sighed, visibly irritated by now, for it had been a whole minute since he began and he was already starting to repeat himself.

"Danny!"

He paused and laughed sheepishly, rubbing his neck when he realized he had been talking nonstop for longer than he had ever in his life. "Uh, sorry."

She smiled and ruffled his hair, something she knew he hated and yet it was something she had always done for as long as she could remember.

After a few seconds he pulled away, but the look of worry in his green/blue eyes—_'Wait, what? His eyes are...weird,'_ Jazz thought.

"Uh, Danny? What's going on with your eyes? They look like a mix between your gh—" Danny immediately shushed her as their parents' talking could be heard from down in the basement. "Oh! Sorry!"

Danny nodded and sighed. _'That was a little too close for comfort.' _Suddenly he remembered the day's events and entered concerned brother mode again. "Oh, Jazz. After I got you out of the fire today at school, how were you?" Unnoticed to all of them, the talking coming from the lab stopped immediately after the word 'fire.'

Sam and Tucker decided they would leave and let the two be alone, saying their goodbyes and goodnights before leaving.

Almost immediately after the door closed, Jazz and Danny talked about the day's events, both not realizing that they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Danny, after I was...brought out, I got help from the firefighters. Unfortunately, I had to go to the hospital to help flush out the smoke that was still in my lungs, but I'm okay, promise."

He sighed and went to sit down on the couch, when the sound of footsteps reached his heightened senses—even when he wasn't in ghost mode his senses were still more sensitive than the average human's were.

"Oh no," was all he could whisper when their parents entered the room.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Again I apologize the chapter being kinda small, but at the same time it helps move along the story, just in a short leap, but an important one nonetheless. Well, expect to see chapter 7 up within two days. Please RxR! Thank you! 


	7. The Fight

Hey everybody! Sorry for this taking so long to get posted. I've been waiting for four days to be able to upload this chapter because of this error message I kept getting. I feel kinda bad now cuz I was a little snappy at my friends, and just about everyone else for that matter. Then again, when you spend almost all of your patience, and sanity, waiting for something as annoying and frustrating as the little error message, for four days in a row, you'd know _exactly_ what I mean.

Oh and also, Me no own Danneh! I wish I did. But I don't.

Moop!  
(For those of you who don't know, it's WAY too long of a story to explain and best of not explained.)

Okay, well, enough of that. On with the show!- er, story. Oh, whatever... Enjoy!

* * *

_**Of Broken Blood**_

The room was silent as their parents walked into the room, stopping a few feet from them. Jazz's turquoise eyes became downcast, doing the best she could to avoid her parents' furious and concerned eyes. All Danny could do was keep his eyes on his sister, guilt noticeable in her eyes.

"Jazz, what fire?" No one moved. Jazz was too afraid to say a word, feeling horrible for not telling her parents as soon as she could. What's done is done and there was nothing she could do to change what had happened. Now all she could do was tell her parents..._almost _everything.

"Mom, I—"

Danny cut her off, his eyes half-lidded, a sigh escaping his slightly chapped lips. "There was a fire at school, started by a...ghost..." He trailed off. Suddenly questions filled his mind, some were of his own voice, the others, he wasn't sure. Were they his parents'? Jazz's? People he didn't even recognize? As soon as it had began, it had ended. But one voice lingered, familiar yet one he swore he had never heard before. _'Keep all safe. Protect us all.'_

He blinked several times before the thoughts in his mind were all his own again. _'Whoa, that was weird.' _Then his original question, filtered from all the others he had...heard, revealed itself to him once more. _'Didn't the silent ghost alarm go off when the ghost set it off?'_

Danny chanced a look at his parents, but immediately looked away when his parents gave him a strange look, mainly his mom, before looking away again.

"Danny." His mom sounded concerned, not a hint of anger evident in her voice. She approached him, but before he could get away, she looked over him to make sure he wasn't injured in any way, when she gasped, having noticed his green/blue eyes. "Danny, what's going on?"

He stumbled on his words, not entirely sure what was happening himself. "Mom, I really don't know. I—" Her deathly glare caused him to shrink away, and carefully turn his gaze onto the floor. Her eyes didn't waver as she watched him closely, a fear wrapping around her mind, one she hoped she would never have to feel.

She was about to tell him to get out, having come to the conclusion that he was being overshadowed by a ghost, when a swirl of pink mist appeared in front of them. Soon it formed into someone she didn't think she would be seeing anytime soon. By the look on her son's face, whether it was the ghost or her son's reaction, she knew he hated that ghost by the darkest glare she had ever seen, directed at none other than the Wisconsin Ghost.

Jack was closest to the front door, so he couldn't go down to the basement to get any ghost weapons. All he could do was watch as his son went into a protective fighting stance, as if he had done it all his life and fought this ghost many times before. Little did Jack know, his son _had,_ in fact, fought Vlad countless times in the past.

"What do you want, _Plasmius_?" Danny spat. There was no one he hated more than Vlad, of course his older evil future self was almost tied, but it was currently Vlad who more frequently tried in one way or another to ruin his life.

"I heard there was a fire at your school. I wonder how that got started..." Vlad smirked as his evil red eyes looked upon the scene with scanning eyes. The second they landed on Maddie, his smirk became that of a mischievous grin.

Maddie looked away from the ghost, totally confused. Did her son know him? Or was it the ghost she thought was controlling her son that knew him? And how did he know about the school fire, while she had only _just_ heard about it not too long prior to this unexpected predicament?

Jazz looked to Danny, but he was busy glaring at Vlad. Knowing Vlad, he had either come here for her mom, to do something to make her brother's life worse, or do something else with an evil purpose.

"Mom," the redhead whispered. Slowly Maddie turned to her daughter, a look of worry and confusion set on her face. Jazz smiled reassuringly and when her mom reached a hand out for Jazz's, a scuffle was heard before the sound of a blast being fired.

When they looked up, they saw Danny standing in front of them, arms out wide and head down as he tried his best to block the pain. His shirt was burnt where the blast had hit him, but his skin was for the most part undamaged. Nothing a few days of constant healing thanks to his ghost powers couldn't handle.

Heavy breathing could be heard as Maddie and Jazz both stared wide-eyed at their savior. Maddie was beginning to question if Danny was really being overshadowed. Why would a ghost risk his skin for some humans that meant something to his host?

"Jazz," Danny looked up, his brightly glowing green eyes slowly dulling back to the now usual blue/green color it had become lately and looked Jazz square in the eye.

"Get Mom and Dad out of here. I can take care of him."

Maddie's purple eyes widened, confusion apparent on her face and millions of questions just waiting to be asked. "Danny!" Maddie shouted, but Jazz had already begun to direct her and Jack out of the house. As soon as he saw they were gone from the corner of his eye, he transformed. But something felt...different.

He didn't have time to think about this feeling as Vlad shot his pink blasts of ectoplasmic energy at him. Not wanting to feel the pain similar to what he had felt from the previous blast, he dodged. The blast flew past where he was and hit the wall, leaving a circular scorch mark on the wall.

Vlad growled in frustration from missing his target. It wasn't until he looked around for the love of his life that he realized that Maddie, Jazz, and even Jack were nowhere to be seen.

"Where could they have gone?" Vlad whispered to himself. Unbeknownst to Vlad, Danny heard every word thanks to his heightened hearing and smiled at seeing his enemy's frustration.

"What, can't keep track of my mom?" he mocked.

Vlad's face became slightly red at the comment, but quickly forced it to dissipate as fast as it had appeared. "That's quite enough, Daniel." Vlad made a duplicate that appeared behind Danny and blasted him from behind. Danny screamed in pain as he flew into the opposite wall, creating a dent where the impact point was.

From outside, the scream could be heard, but all Jack and Maddie could do was listen in horror at what they were hearing. Of course, they didn't know that their son had ghost powers and therefore was not only stronger but could also defend himself against most attacks.

"Danny..." Maddie whispered, Jack holding her in his arms. Jazz was standing in the street closest to their house, her parents on the other side of the street opposite of the house. She listened to the scream and smiled slightly, recognizing how fakely painful it sounded. Danny must have been doing a great job at faking how hurt he was from the blast, considering their parents were on the verge of crying.

Maddie felt helpless. She _had_ to help, but a voice in her mind convinced her to stay put. _"He is strong-willed. Having faith in him, trust, and overall hope is all you need to help. With that, he will prevail."_

Jazz's determined eyes watched the house as she strained to hear what was going on inside. She had faith and knew he would win. There was no way he could lose.

Maddie, on the other hand, couldn't help but feel a small pang of guilt as she realized that not only had she let her son fight a _ghost_, but also that she was beginning to doubt her son, even after hearing what the mysterious voice had told her.

"Danny..." she whispered again. This time she got up from Jack's arms and walked over to Jazz. Jack sighed and got up as well. Why weren't they doing anything to help their son? Why had they left him to fight the ghost in the first place?

For the first time in his life, Jack was actually thinking about something that had nothing to do with ghosts or fudge. Instead he was thinking rationally about the situation and was trying to think of a way to help his son. The only problem was that all of their ghost hunting equipment was inside and Danny was the only one with a chance to get to them.

Jack looked to the house and, as he heard the sounds of fighting, felt a pang of guilt for leaving his son to fight off a ghost, something neither Maddie nor himself knew about him doing on a daily basis.

Suddenly a question struck him. His curiosity was too high and he couldn't hold it back. He _had_ to ask. "Maddie." His wife looked at him, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks. "Why did we even leave Danny in there to fight the ghost? We know he hates ghosts and would _never_ want to fight them. I mean, he's always one of those that run away when ghosts attack. Why didn't we just get the kids out and fight off the ghost ourselves?"

Maddie sighed and thought about it, not really sure why they had let their only son battle that ghost. She began to think about how her son reacted and decided,having thought long and hard about it,that the only reason he would act like that would be for love and the fact he cared enough to shield and protect them. There was no way he could be overshadowed.

_'I'm sorry I doubted you, Danny. I have faith in you. I really hope you win.'_

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Jazz sighed. She was torn between whether she should spare her parents' grief and tell them now to get it over with, or if she should just wait the whole thing out. The pain that she felt coming from her parents was almost overwhelming to the point she was about to blurt it out. But a blur shot by and soon after that a crash was heard.

"What was that?" Maddie asked, surprised. Her heart was pounding, not really prepared for the sudden figure that had shot past them. Was it her son lying there in the road? Or was it the ghost? She couldn't tell.

She squinted her eyes, trying to make out the figure, but her attention was caught when the front door slammed open and out came another figure, holding something that looked like the shape of a gun...

"Danny!" Jazz shouted, a large smile forming on her lips. Danny stepped out into the light the street lamp offered. He was in human form, holding one of his parents' anti-ghost weapons. His shirt and pants were torn in a few places, a few other spots burned.

A smirk was set upon his lips as his tired eyes rested on his beaten foe. Vlad struggled to get up, and with much straining effort, he was able to. He was beat and he knew it. He had Daniel close to being beaten, but suddenly, out of nowhere he had gotten enough strength to get up and run down to the basement where all of the ghost equipment was stored. Vlad, cocky about being very close to victory over Danny, had underestimated his adversary. Long story short, he lost.

"Oh, Danny! You did it!" Maddie shouted and hugged her beat-up son, forgetting all about the theory of Danny being controlled by a ghost. Right now she was overly proud of her son for beating a ghost. But wait, didn't he hate ghosts and Jack and her ghost hunting ways? But the way he acted before they left, the need to save them from the blast as if it were instinct, the way he somehow fought and beat the ghost within what she found to be about twenty minutes, was all confusing and new to her.

What Maddie was thinking wasn't even crossing her husband's mind. All he could think about now was how proud his son made him feel.

He ran up to Danny, a grin wide across his face, and hugged him. Unfortunately for Danny, not only did his father not know his own strength, but because of the fight, he was weak, making it all worse.

"Dad, ow. Dad! I need to breathe!" Danny gasped as he felt one of his broken ribs shifting and another weakened one close to the breaking point.

Jack noticed his son's pained gasp and let go immediately, realizing his son was badly injured. "Heh, sorry, Dan." Danny cringed slightly at the name, a strong memory of his evil future self and the Nasty Burger incident making him shudder.

"Hey, Dad?" Jack turned to his son. "Could you do me a favor?" He nodded, a hint of confusion as to what his son would ask of him after this whole bizarre situation. "Could you not call me 'Dan' from now on?" Jack looked at his son quizzically, noticing his son shiver at the name.

"Okay..." Jack replied slowly, now_ really_ confused. Danny grinned, despite his weak state caused from the fight he and Plasmius had just had, thankful that he would never have to hear that name again, hopefully...

Jazz ran into the house and into the lab, gathering one of the few weapons she knew how to properly use, and ran back up the stairs and outside, not noticing the ghost portal was still open.

She ran past Danny and her parents and approached Vlad, standing a safe distance away before whipping out her favorite weapon that she had taken from the lab.

"Lost to my brother, eh?" Jazz mocked, something that she didn't normally do, but seeing Vlad on the verge of unconsciousness on the asphalt made her laugh at the pathetic scene before her.

Vlad forced a scowl to appear on his face. How had Daniel, someone who was supposed to be much weaker than he, somehow able to suddenly gather enough energy, even after he was just about to finish Daniel off, and get to a weapon that would weaken him? How? He had to know.

Maddie and Jack watched in curiosity as Jazz took out the weapon. When the light from the street lamp hit the weapon, they immediately recognized it as the Fenton Thermos. "Jazz? What are you—"

Danny held his hand up, a weak smile formed on his battered face. He knew that it was over and that Jazz was just going to wrap it up.

Danny walked up to his sister's side, ignoring the pain in his chest from the broken rib, and smiled briefly at her before glaring in Vlad's direction. Their parents walked to their children's sides and joined them in glaring at the ghost.

"So, you think you've beaten me, hmm?" Vlad scoffed. He got up, his weak legs shaking beneath his body. There was only one thing left he could do to get away, and luckily for him he had enough power left for his last resort.

"Say goodbye, _Vlad,_" Danny sneered. Jazz took the cue and was about to open the Fenton Thermos when Vlad spun his cape around him, disappearing in a swirl of pink smoke, just as he had appeared.

"Darn it!" Danny shouted. Maddie noticed immediately her son's pained face. The pain must have finally caught up to him in this stressful moment. His enemy had gotten away before they could capture him, and before escaping, cause enough damage to leave Danny in bed for a few days.

"Danny, please calm down. I know how much you wanted that ghost captured...Wait a minute." Her eyes widened, confusion becoming more and more evident on her face. "Don't the thermoses not work?"

Danny couldn't help but chuckle a little, despite the pain he felt from it. He didn't really think about what he said, the adrenaline from the fight slowly but surely wearing off, allowing the pain to rush back. "All it needs is a ghostly charge." And before she could ask what he meant, he blacked out into his mother's arms.

* * *

Well, there you go...finally. Let me know what ya think! XD 


End file.
